Please Remember
by Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0
Summary: Yet another poemsong fics all the same things apply. This one is a yugi to Atem one, so again AtemxYugi. HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE R&R!


Yu-Gi-Ah!2.0: Hey everybody, I know I'm putting this one right after remember me this way but I have and order and it will not be changed you'll see why later. Well, as always, I hope you guys enjoy this one too.

It is the day before Yugi and Atem's birthday and, since I won't be putting up a story tomorrow, I would like to wish them both a very, very happy birthday, and say that no matter what happens on today episode and in the last episode I will never forget them no matter what. Happy Birthday Yugi and Atem, I will always love you both.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh cause if I did Yugi would be strong enough to defeat the Pharaoh, but Atem to stay cause he loves him, and for all I know that may happen cause I don't know and want to wait and find out. I also do not own Please Remember by Leann Rimes. ENJOY!

* * *

_Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And your left with yesterday  
Left with the memories_

Here we are at the final part of our journey and, now, thinking back to how you and I first meet and all the good and bad times we shared all this years it feels like time passed so fast, that it just slipped away.

_  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me_

But here we stand finally face to face in the final duel that will determine your right to pass on and I want you to know that I will always remember you and all you taught me. And even though it's hard to say goodbye I will always think of you and all the time we had together and smile.

_  
Though we go our separate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget  
the memories we made_

Because, if fate allows me to win, and we finally separate I hope you will never forget me because I will never forget you, all the time we shared an all the memories we made. So please….

_Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
and we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me _

Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
with just the memories

Goodbye, even though I don't want to say it I know that I have to for your sake as well as my own. I know it will hurt to see you leave and be left with just our memories but if I know anything, I know you will always be in my heart.

_  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
We'll never know again_

But even though this is what you want and what I want too, I can't help but wonder if you wore to stay would it be that bad, I think about the life we could have and the time we could share we could always be friends….maybe more. But I have stop thinking that and think about what you want.

_  
Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
And remember, Please remember me_

Just promise me that you will never forget me and our friends and everything we went through together as a team. Remember that I was always there for you when you wore lost and I will remember how you wore there for me when I had doubt. And I just hope that you will not forget me so please, please….

_  
Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
and we were wild and free  
Then remember, please remember me _

And how we laughed and how we smiled  
And how this heart was yours and mine  
and how no dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ran so fast, we ran so free  
I had you, and you had me

Please remember, please remember

Please always remember that….I love you.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Ah!2.0: Well there you go guys this was the hardest one to make but I think I did a very good job and i totally loved how i did the ending so cute, and I hope you guys agree…please! Anyway you guys will be getting a new fic come Monday so be patient till then and until then….. READ AND REVIEW! 


End file.
